


The Everyday Struggles Of Levi Ackerman

by SpookyMavis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar & Bat Mitzvah, Forgive Me, Good Parent Grisha, Jewish Levi, M/M, Middleschool AU, Rating May Change, Sassy Armin Arlert, Short Chapters, eren is a tease but without trying, eren is intersex, eren wears panties, erwin is nasty, hange is crazy, he sells eren's pictures, he's in love with eren, levi is arkward, mikasa is adopted, petra is annoying, rico is levi cousin, she likes levi, their in 6th grade, thomas and petra are siblings, thomas likes eren too, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMavis/pseuds/SpookyMavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello my name is Levi and I have an pretty good life; lots of friends, a great mom,amazing family but theres two problems. One I'm Jewish and two I also think I'm in love with Eren Yeager my long time neighbor. Also did I mention my archenemy Thomas Wanger is also competing for Eren's affection, weird dreams at night, an crazy cousin and an drunk of an Uncle, theses are The Everyday Struggles Of Levi Ackerman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Struggle of: Bar Mitzvah

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a very long time and finally decided to post and Im sorry for any mistakes

This really wasn't a good idea.  
……………………………………………………  
“I can't believe my little boy going to be a man”  
“Mom stop it”  
“But it's true; I gotta start getting everything ready”. 

“ it's not a big deal “

“What are you talking about mister, it's the biggest part of your life “

You can always trust kuchel to make everything a big deal.

“Can we just drop the subject “

Why doesn't my mother understand I don't want to talk about this! 

“ Well alright, just for tonight”

I swear this boy could at least act like he's excited, after all he's turning 13. 

He's going to become a man, God help me! 

“Is it because of Eren “

Way to hit the nail on top of head Kuchel. 

“No”  
Dang it that sounded more suspension than ever. She gonna find out. 

It’s almost funny to see the flash of terror and embarrassment on my son's face. 

“You must like him “

“maybe …”

Ok I take it back it's really hilarious.

“ Oh Levi you're in love”

“Mom!”

“I wasn't that much older than you when I fell in love with your father that bastard”

“ Mom stop it, I'm not playing “

“ You're still a little young but love has no age”  
If I only knew that at 15  
“ You should invite him to your bar mitzvah”

“ I can't do that!!”

“ Yes you can and will, no buts”

“ But”  
“No buts young man,do I make myself clear”

“Yes mam”  
And that’s when everything went downhill  
……………………………………….................


	2. The Struggle of : School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange's crazy, Erwin's dirty, and Levi's just done with everything, and Eren's not making anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2k16, also someone please hit me over the head with a chair

It's a crisp Autumn morning leaves falling,children playing; but then there's Levi.

"Levi have you watched the newest episode of SuperTitan”

" No Hanji I didn't "

"But Levi "

" What do you want Hanji"

Mumbling under her breath "I know what you want "

Oh god not this, please my mother now my cousin! 

" I'm going to going to talk to Erwin so yeah… bye!

Smooth Levi real smooth, I'm such an idiot. Ok where the crap is Erwin.

Standing by the the outdoor brickwork overpass was where I found my spitball of a best friend. 

He was one year older than me, making him almost like an older brother to me. He was my source of outside information such as stuff like love and sex. Oh god that's embarrassing. 

“ so did you have another one last night”

“ummmmm”

Looking frustrated Erwin made his point clear.

“Did you have another wet dream, those things I told you about”

“Oh that” Levi answered, pale cheeks flushed.  
“Is that a yes or no Levi”  
“who was it about” 

“Erwin you know who” I answered gingerly 

“You must really like that kid”

“Was it pleasurable, did you moan, was there a lot of the white stuff“

“ Enough already, I'm gonna pop a boner before 6th period because of you”

“ Oh come on Levi it's time for class”

And that’s when the most wonderful thing happened Eren actually came up to me and talked to me! Not Erwin, not Armin,not the kid with the mustache, but me Levi Ackerman.

“ Levi is it ok if I come over after school? My mom has to take Mikasa has a wrestling match today.”

“Sure but my mother won't be home until 9, is that alright”

“Ok Levi my mom won't be home until 12 with Mikasa”

Oh god he's coming to my house after school. 

Looking away with pink flushed cheeks ,Erwin decided to push me towards Eren our lips almost touching.

“ Levi I’ll meet you here after school”

Standing there like an idiot the only thing I could do was nod my head; this isn't really helping my problem but never goes right for me.


	3. The Struggles of:6th Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th period is hell, Petra can't take no for an answer, and Eren's causing more problems for Levi than he'll ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im only posting this cause Alex_Marie asked for it, I swear if this gets more than 15 kudos I'll try posting a new chapter every two weeks.

6th Period  
If there is an God anyone to be exact, they sure as hell weren't trying to help me in any kinda way.

Today we were working in partners and of course I was going to get stuck with eyebrows.

This was not good at all.

How was I suppose to concentrate when Eren keeps shaking his butt, god ....it's so round and plump… oh god I’m sick

My attention was pulled away when I felt something tap my arm. 

“ Alright children it's time to get into partners”

I was walking towards Erwin’s table when Petra pulled me away. She could be such a pain, not to mention her brother Thomas.

 

“ Today will be doing a two person group work” 

“ Oh Levi, it's a good thing I grabbed you, we can be partners now since armin and Erwin are working together.”

Looking over my shoulder I could see that the little mushroom head was all snugly with Eyebrows,you could say it was kinda funny. 

Now back to Petra, she's a whole different story.   
^  
There's one thing about Petra everyone should know, she's not as sweet as she seems.   
…Time skip …

By the end of class I was ready to fight someone, Petra wouldn't shut up. She kept talking about her new kitten heichou and how she named him after me. 

Ding ding

Finally that stupid timer had gone off, if I had to hear another comparison of me and her stupid cat, I think I might die!

“Levi I no…umm…my mom was wondering if you would come over for dinner tonight.”

She looked over at me with a nervous smile, cheeks shaded with a soft pink. I really wasn't paying attention to her and her babbling, I needed to hurry up and meet Eren in the courtyard. 

“Petra I can’t, I have to get going Eren's waiting for me at the gate “

I could barely keep my amusement to myself when Petra’s face shifted into a mess of anger and nervousness. That's what she's good for amusement.

I zippered out the classroom running towards the gate trying not to look crazy. It's harder than it sounds.

By the time I got there I was out of breath and breathing like my aunt Lois after 40+ years of smoking.

There he was laughing at something mushroom head has said what I would give if he'd laugh like that for me.

“sorry to keep you waiting,Petra wouldn't close her trap”

Hitting me on the head Eren gave me his signature look or if you don't stop right now I'm gonna beat ya a*% look. 

It's funny how he tries to change my bad habits. I gave a small smile inturn,pulling my hair out of my face.


	4. The Struggles of: Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I decided to update early , Levi's in for it in this chapter☺️

It was a quiet but peaceful walk home, we talked about school and the upcoming book fair, and that weird new teacher.

And that brings us to our current topic.

 

"So what do you want to do when we get home ,cause knowing you , you already finished all the homework"

 

The question I had been hoping to avoid,came right out of his mouth

 

"Umm"

 

"Levi answer the question or I'm going to decide for you"

 

Nope that's not going to happen. Last time Eren got to chose we were playing in the kitchen and making a huge mess, then it was the times me he wanted to play beauty salon and put those god forsaken curlers in my hair....

 

Never Again.

 

Grabbing my hand eren tugged me to my porch. Patting at the sides of my pants I realized that the worst thing happened.

 

“ Hurry up Levi it's windy out here” he said while moving closer towards me.

 

First I’ve lost the key and now Eren’s pressing his butt up against my thigh , God Why Do You Hate Me!

 

Reaching into my jacket I found what I so awfully needed, God you really do care.  
Turning the key I invited Eren in,I thought it was cute the way he took his shoes off because he knows I don’t like dirt. I was walking into the living room when Eren voiced his need to use the bathroom.

 

“Levi where's the bathroom”

 

Without turning around ,I turned on the tv sitting down on the couch.  
“Third door on the left, wash your hands or I swear you’ll know what real pain feels like.”

 

It was then that Eren let out the most cutest giggle ever

 

“ YeahYeah I know you will , how about you spank me while you're at it, I've been such a bad boy.”

 

Ok it's official God you don’t love me anymore.

 

Before I could say anything Eren was halfway down the hallway , swaying his devilish hips with each step.

 

(Eren’s speaking)

 

Closing the door I realized that I was in Levi’s bathroom, it was clean to be expected as Levi is what you call a ‘Clean Freak’.

 

There was a box of tissues on top of the toilet and a bottle of lotion next to it. I didn't know Levi used lotion , his skin was always so smooth. Lifting the lid, I saw some white liquid floating around, not taking the time to think about it, i flushed it.

 

I washed my hands cause god knows what levi would do if I touched him with dirty hands, he’ll kill me.

 

Walking back into the Living room I saw Levi sitting with a pillow over his lap. As soon as I saw him I broke into a fit of laughter. It was so funny I started crying.

 

(back to Levi)

 

I soon realized I had a serious problem and Eren was the cause of it, I decided to ignore it and not let it bother me. That’s easier than done, It’ll go away I repeated to myself over and over. 

Hearing to door open and footsteps coming my way I did the only thing a boy would do, I grabbed a couch pillow and put it in my lap.

 

It wasn't until I heard his laughter that I started blushing like a mad man, I was on Hange’s level of crazy.

I saw tears rolling down his but when he started to smile I couldn't help but do the same. It's a rare occasion if an Ackerman ever smiles, my mom says it has something to do with our genes.

It wasn't until I felt a hand on my lap that I started to freak out. His hand was to close my no no square but I couldn't help but think what would happen if he would touch it. Ok Levi your disgusting.

“Eren do you want something to eat cause I'm starving” 

I started patting my stomach in a cheap attempt to sell my lie.

“It's only six a clock, isn't that a little bit to early to eat”

“Well how about you go ahead and get your bath , you can change in my room if you want”

“ It is about my bath time , Levi your really are a smart guy”

I didn't miss that sparkle in his eye or when he punched me in the arm either.


	5. The Struggle of: Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's losing his mind and Eren's an tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long , life has been rough and Im really gonna get to writing soon sorry its so short

(15 minutes later)

I had just finished putting the pizza in oven and setting the table. 

What's taking him so long, I shower quicker than this and I'm a clean freak

I decided to go ahead and get my stuff from my room for my shower, I quickly opened the door turning on the light it wasn't until I stepped on something soft. I thought it was one of my dirty wash cloths but boy was I wrong. It was ......Eren's panties.

Panties ..... Freaking panties man 

I know it was gross but I couldn't help but smell them. 

It smelled just like him but a lot stronger, I groaned the smell going straight to my groin.

This was anything but good, but it was also great , well in an 12 year olds mind.

"Levi have you seen my underwear, I think I dropped them on the way out"

Holy shit, I literally shouted ,like he scared the living crap out of me, I almost shat on myself.

 

Taking the panties out my hand eren only said theses short words

"I smell nice don't I"

I seriously freaked like I wouldn't get caught 

"Uhhhh yeah I mean no ,wait no you smell nice but not like that"

"Levi you're sweating "

Wouldn't you be sweating if you got caught smelling someone's underwear with a boner.

Lifting up his white nightgown ,I was flashed with any teenage boys dream, a soft shaven

FUCK…...


	6. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im late don't shot me, but good news I have more free time to right

So I was wondering what you guys would like to see in the next chapter anything is fine, and I have some ideas for a new fic so you guys get to chose

1\. omegaverse with alpha Levi and omega Eren (Eren's an bunny and Levi is an panther)  
2.Demon child Eren who befriends sweet little levi kinda guardian angel au  
3.Or just plain smut , I have an smut fanfic for K.C Undercover but I don't think anybody wants that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you want I also made an art blog but its still in the works


	7. The  Struggle of: Jizz in my pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren needs to get it under control and Levi needs new boxers

I never thought I could jizz in my pants so quick other then that one time I fell asleep in science class but Eren’s pretty tan skin had me crying in seconds.

Before I knew it I was on my knees in front of Eren’s soft shaven , so close to that sweet heaven on earth  
….  
“ Levi I’m Home” 

Eren dropped his grown and walked towards the door before I could get to my feet. And at that moment my mother decides to open the door with me on my knees in front of another child and that child being Eren Yeager.

Quickly I stood up but boy was that an mistake, the feeling of warm jizz sliding down my legs and this is why I don’t sleep with boxers on.

“Levi did you have fun with Eren, I just talked to his mother and she said she’s just right up the street’

Turning away from me she addressed Eren

‘Sweetie go ahead and get your bag, I’ll walk you to her car”

Nooo this was my only time to talk to Eren how could I waste so much time.

I could already to hear his mom honk the horn, I started to frown

Arms embraced me and with an kiss to my cheek the love of my love walked into the sunset or his mom’s head lights but hey I really do love this boy.

‘So levi what did you and Eren do while I was at work’

I gave my best “Mom please not right now “face but she was persistent

‘Everything was going good till you came home’

I puffed my cheeks out pouting

‘Oh is my baby having an hard time with his crush’

Not this again, please Im begging you don’t let this happen.

‘How about I let your uncle kenny tell you all about the birds and the bees, will that make you happy and goodness god Levi did you pee on yourself”

My mother halfway shouted , I had almost forgotten about my sticky boxers.


	8. Wassup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back and Im black

Do yall still care about this or nah. I would love to continue this but it depends on you guys.


	9. HEYYAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Darlings I have good and bad news!

I'll be rewriting this story so don't worry about me updating this fanfic. I'll be rewriting all my fanfictions and I have new ones in the work. And the winner for my new Riren fanfic is the Omegaverse Prompt. That'll be out soon. Until then my darlings


End file.
